What Boredom Can Lead To
by starrysthestral
Summary: Draco and Hermione get bored during rounds and decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. But what happens afterwards? Warning: M for Smut. R&R please!
1. It started with a game of Truth or Dare

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: this has lots of smut. you've been warned. **

**What Boredom Can Lead To**

_I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with Malfoy. _Hermione sighed as she walked out of the Potions classroom. _I guess I'll go find him after dinner, or maybe I'll talk to him about it during rounds._

Hermione quickly walked up to the Head's dorms to change before meeting Harry and Ron In the courtyard. Hermione, undoubtedly had gotten Head Girl, and the only thing to put a damper on how excited she was, was Head Boy. It was Malfoy of course, no surprise there, since he was indeed 2nd in their class. What Hermione hated most about that little fact there, was that traditionally Heads had to share the Head's dorm. They both despised living with each other, naturally.

After Hermione had finished changing, she threw her hair up into a messy half ponytail and surveyed her self in the mirror.

"Not bad," the mirror complimented, eyeing her outfit, "throw on some lip gloss and you're good to go."

"Thanks," she replied, feeling slightly awkward that she was talking to a mirror. She grabbed some lip gloss and her sweatshirt on her way out and headed out to the courtyard.

"Hey guys!" She called when she saw Ron and Harry waiting for her as they talked adamantly about Quidditch.

"Hey Mione!" Harry said, "What do you guys want to do this afternoon?"

"Well actually guys. I have to go owl Malfoy about our project, and I wanted to run down to the kitchens and see if Dobby could whip me something up for later cause Ginny's coming over after rounds," Hermione smiled apologetically, "Sorry guys, I just wanted to run down here and tell you so you wouldn't be worried."

"Don't worry about it, we'll catch you after tomorrow, since you'll probably want to do homework after dinner," Ron grinned, he knew her well, "Oh, what time are you meeting Ferret face anyways?"

"We'll probably just talk about it during rounds or something," Hermione said, "Don't worry guys, if he tries anything you'll be the first to know, but I'll hex him into next year if he does try something."

"That's our Mione," Harry said fondly.

"Well, I must be off. See you boys later!" She gave each a quick hug, and walked off humming.

She went up to the Owlery still humming and wrote a quick note.

**Malfoy**

**We'll talk about the project during rounds. Think of ideas.**

**-Hermione**

She signed off with a flourish and then sent it off with a small tan owl. _Now that that's done, time to get some food. _She giggled at the thought of sitting on her bed with Ginny eating ice cream and while listening to Ginny gossip about the latest fashion.

Hermione had loosened up over the years, even though she was still very studious and had to help the boys with their homework, she had learned how to have some fun, and take a break from school.

Dobby was more than happy to whip up a bunch of snacks, and after thanking him, she shrunk the food and went back to her dorm.

-----Later that day during Rounds-----

"Granger, you're here, good. I almost thought you were going to be late," Malfoy said lazily, leaning against a wall.

"Of course not, I always try to be punctual," she said, walking up to him him. _God, if he wasn't so pompous and arrogant, and just Malfoy, he'd be pretty damn hot! What the hell am I saying? Well he is indeed Malfoy: pompous and arrogant, and so I guess I don't have to worry._

"You would, wouldn't you," Malfoy drawled, "So I assume you already did half our project?"

"No, I'm not doing it alone," Hermione glared at him, "I don't feel like talking about that damn project anyways."

"What? Mudblood Granger doesn't want to talk about homework? Are Potty and Weasel getting into your head?" Malfoy taunted.

"Shove off, Malfoy," She said seething, trying to keep her cool. They walked in silence. Rounds were slowly becoming more boring than ever.

"I'm bored," Hermione announced.

"And you think I care?" Malfoy glared at her.

"No," she said simply, "Let's play a game."

"Granger, I don't have time for your silly little games," Malfoy snapped.

"Well obviously you do. There's still an hour and a half of rounds and we have nothing else to do," Hermione smirked, "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy said annoyed.

"It's a muggle game," Malfoy rolled his eyes, "And you either pick truth or dare. For truths, you ask the person a question, and they must tell the truth, and for dares, you dare them to do something."

"Sounds easy enough," Malfoy said, not really interested.

"Okay, rules. No sexual dares. And whatever we do has to be in truths and dares. You'll see. It's easy," she explained.

"Sexual dares? Like I would want to do sexual dares with you anyways," Malfoy muttered.

"Likewise. I'll go first," She said brushing it off, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Malfoy said.

"I dare you to be civil and not call me Mudblood for the rest of the night," she said smirking.

"Hmmph, fine," Malfoy huffed, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"What, you mean Weasel hasn't gotten into your knickers yet?" He smirked.

"No, he's like a brother, and incest's wrong. And some of us have higher morals then others. Whatever, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you despise me so much?"

"Because you're a Mu-" Hermione stared at him, "Muggle- born."

"So?"

"So you wouldn't understand. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" he looked around thinking, "…take off your knickers."

"Okay," she said pulling off her jeans and her knickers and handing them to him. _Thank Merlin for my cloak. _

"Higher morals, eh?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, piss off. At least I'm not shagging every girl beyond fourth year," she shot back before muttering under her breath, "Man whore."

"Not my fault none of the girls here can resist my sexy charm," he gave her a sexy smirk, "But I'm not a man whore, I'm _the _ Slytherin Sex God."

"Right, what ever lets you sleep at night," she rolled her eyes again, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I _dare_ you to try me, explain to me why you hate me, why I '_wouldn't understand',_" she said sarcastically.

"Because you're a muggle born!" He exclaimed, sounding rather annoyed. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, "Because I'm better than you. You're a fuckin'g muggle born for Merlin's sake! Yet you're better than me at everything! You shouldn't be! And plus, why the bloody hell should I be civil to you? I've got a reputation to uphold here, Granger."

"Of course! I should have known, if anyone found out that you were being slightly civil to the Mudblood bitch it would get back to _Daddy! _And we wouldn't want that now would we? Because Malfoy has to be _just _like his father," Hermione retorted, knowing it would push his buttons.

"You know NOTHING about my father. Granger, I could tell you stories about my father that would make your bush of hair poof into one a ball of frizz, more than it already is!" Malfoy said icily.

"I know your father is a ruthless, cold heartless Death Eater who will use the Unforgivables without a second thought about it. And you're exactly like him!" she hissed.

"FUCK GRANGER! I don't want to be like my fucking _father_," Malfoy spat out the word with distaste, "You know nothing about me. Stop making so many bloody assumptions. If you took any fucking time to learn something about me, so you can be more of a bloody Know-It-All, then you would realize that-"

She cut him off, "WHY THE FUCK, YES. I SAID FUCK. Stop looking at me like I'm fucking insane. Why the fuck would I take the time to learn something about you? For the last 7 years all you've done is make my life bloody Hell! You're a bloody git! It's like your life goal is to make me miserable. Are you having fun yet? But for someone who hates me so fucking much, you seem to talk/think/bash me all the time! So THANK YOU for making me the CENTER OF ATTENTION FOR THE PAST SEVEN BLOODY YEARS. What? Do you LIKE me or something? NO, that _couldn't _be!"

Hermione Granger had snapped. She was absolutely livid. Seven years of hatred came pouring out of her. She was trembling with hate but with in a minute, she was moving strong and fast. She lunged at him. He grabbed her wrists trying to stop her from plowing him down, but her force unbalanced him and he flew backwards. She landed, straddling him punching him with her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I.-punch- H-H-HATE. -punch- YOU."

_Fuck, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with a crying girl who absolutely hates me. _Malfoy couldn't handle it all so he simply said, "Yes."

She stopped a minute and looked at him, "Yes, w-w-what?"

"Yes, I like you, okay?" He said, surprisingly calm. He picked her up with strong arms and set her down beside him, "Now are you done beating the shit out of me?"

"Yes," She had stopped crying and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Good, now I can do this," he pulled her into his lap and gave her a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull back. _What the fuck is wrong with you Hermione? Five minutes ago you hated his very existence, and now you're kissing him! **Shut the hell up. **_She went back to the task at hand, kissing Malfoy. She had to admit, he was a good kisser. He ran his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and her hands flew up to his hair. His left hand slid down to her sweatshirt and started to unzip it.

"Malfoy, we can't do this here," she said, breaking the kiss.

"It's Draco dammit! There's a little alcove that leads to a room up the corridor a bit," he said standing up still holding her.

"Take your whores there often, Draco?" She raised an eyebrow, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't ruin the moment, Hermione," He said taking her to the alcove. The small room was furnished with a king sized bed, in Slytherin colors of course, and a desk with a lamp.

"This is my little hideout, to get away from it all for a while," he told her laying her gently on the bed, "I won't be able to stop once I start, you seemed so keen on hating me earlier, you sure you're not going to regret this later?"

She could nod, pulling him down by his tie and attacking his lips. He scooped her up and set her in the center of the large bed. He set to work on ravishing her lips, and the rest of her body. He pinned her to the bed hovering over her using his forearms to prop himself up. His hand slid down again to her sweatshirt unzipping it fully and helped her out of it, not once breaking the kiss. As much as she loved the tongue massage, she needed some air. She gently pushed up to her side and sat up. He ran his hands up and down her sides, stopping at her breasts and cupping them gently. He brushed his thumbs against her nipples through the fabric and she trembled. There was a growing sensation between her legs, she ached, yet tingled at the same time. His hands left her breasts and she sighed, but reached down and peeled her shirt off of her. Her green bra didn't support her breasts for long as Draco lazily undid the clasp and threw it aside. Hermione's hands automatically flew up to cover her self, partly because she was embarrassed, but also because goose bumps had swept over her body. Draco gently pried her hands away from herself and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, they're not very big…" Hermione started. Draco glanced down a second and studied them. They weren't very large, but they were perky and round.

"Hermione, it's okay. I think they're perfect," he said reaching up and pulling the hair tie out of her hair, watching it fall in waves, "you're gorgeous."

He started tracing lines down her neck with a light feathery touch, following up with small kisses. He found her sweet spot right in the nook of her neck and nipped it playfully. She moaned with delight. His fingers made little swirls on her breasts and slowly his mouth made his way down to each one, kissing and nipping them both. She moaned again, and he smirked.

"More, Draco. Don't stop," she breathed heavily. His hands had crept down to her naval and she squealed at his sensitive touch. He looked up at her and grinned. He placed a trail of small kisses down her stomach and swirled his tongue in her naval, liking the response he got. His hands had reached the hem of her pants and he started to unbutton them.

"Wait, Draco," she stopped him. He looked at her confused; didn't she say she wanted this? "Don't give me that look, I still want you. I just think it's a little unfair that I'm half way undressed and you still have everything on."

She was sitting up again, and was running her hands up and down his chest. Grinning devilishly she bent down and grabbed his shirt by her teeth and teased it slowly up his body. She pulled it off and threw it with the rest of her clothes.

"Bloody tease," he muttered. She giggled, marveling at his toned chest, _Thank Merlin for Quidditch! _Her gaze traveled down and she eyed the noticeable bulge in his pants. She smirked knowing it was all for her, and reached down to fondle it.

"Hermione…" he growled warningly and grabbed her arm. She looked up worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just if you keep that up I'll come, and I don't want this to end here," he explained, before kissing her again. Suddenly, Hermione gave a sexy little smirk and bounced off the bed. She turned around and faced him. Running her hands down her body, she decided to give him a little show. She stopped at her pants and sexily eased out of them, revealing a satin green thong. Draco had to control himself from coming right there. She kicked her jeans off to the sides, and crawled onto the bed wantonly. She pushed him down and straddled his thighs, dangerously close to the bulge in his pants. She set to work on kissing, licking, and nipping every inch of his luscious chest. She watched his reactions and listened to see what he liked and didn't. He moaned and fondled her breasts as she tweaked and nipped at his nipples. She kissed each and every ab and blew into his naval, grinning sexily at him. She pulled off his pants while running her hands down his legs in the process, and threw them over her shoulder. But before she got to tend to the growing tent in his green and silver silk boxers, he flipped her over. He started at her thighs this time, gently prying her legs apart, kissing up her inner thigh but passing her wet center and down her other inner thigh.

"Draco…" she whined.

"Wait baby, just wait," he said huskily.

He settled his hand between her legs and rubbed her center with his whole hand a few times. She shivered again and moaned in pleasure. Lying between her legs, he blew kisses and licked her folds with a painstakingly light touch. Hermione couldn't think. She could only feel the pleasure building, moaning and writhing underneath him, squealing his name. In the midst of it all he had slid his tongue into her center and swirled it around a couple times. That did it; she flew over the edge on a high rivaling an acid trip. She shook the whole bed as she said his name in a high pitched shrill. When she finally gained awareness she looked up at him. He smirked as he ran a finger down her slit and sexily stuck it in his mouth, sucking off her juices.

"Heh, heh, heh. Time to return the favor," she breathed in his ear.

"As much as I would love that, I'd rather be inside you, love," he pushed her back down gently and positioned himself at her entrance, letting them barely touch

"Are you positive you want this? I'll go slowly to start out, but it will probably hurt alot, it gets better though, I promise," he said when she nodded, and muttered a quick contraceptive spell before inching his way in. He reached her barrier and kissed her before breaking through. _I don't care if it takes all your strength and then some, Draco, you're going to wait until she tells you to go. _He reminded himself. Tears streamed down her face and she bit her lip at the pain, but it slowly disappeared with pleasure and need taking its place.

"Go, Draco," She smiled as she shifted. He didn't have to be told twice. He started pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, letting her find a rhythm. As her second climax slowly built she met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Draco, harder, faster," she choked out between ragged breaths. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing to him to go deeper, "Oh, oh, oh, that's it, right there, keep going, don't stop, never stop."

He obliged her wishes, thrusting in and out furiously; the green satin was soaked with sweat and Hermione's juices. He could feel her getting close.

"Are you close, love?" he asked to make sure.

"Oh god yes," she moaned again.

"Truth or dare Hermione?" he asked. Hermione tried staring at him, but found she couldn't as she kept moaning and trembling.

"Dare."

Snaking his hand between them, he rubbed at her clit, "I dare you to be my girlfriend."

"YES!" she screamed as she flew over the edge for a second time. Feeling her tighten and writhe under him, he lost it and thrust into her a few more times riding his climax.

Exhausted he rolled off so he wouldn't crush her, and tried to steady his breathing.

"Did you mean it?" she asked timidly, still shaking with release.

"Mean what?" He said slyly, toying with her.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over and punched him playfully, "You asked me to be your girlfriend, did you mean it?"

"Hey hey, don't abuse me, or you won't be getting anymore of those mind blowing orgasms," he mock scolded, "and yes, I meant it, and was your yes just a cry in the throes of passion or did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it," she said, hugging him, "OH SHIT! What time is it? I was supposed to meet Ginny after rounds. Oh well, she can wait a bit longer I suppose."

He grinned and captured her in a gentle, passionate kiss.


	2. No One Said it Would be Easy

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter's going to be short. By popular demand, poeple wanted more than a oneshot, so I changed it. And here's chapter two! The next chapters will be longer, I promise, I just needed to get this up.**

**Chapter Two: No One Said it Would be Easy  
**

Half awake, Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around and blinked. _I must still be dreaming,_ Her thought faded as she drifted back to sleep. Her eyes shot open again. _Class! _She attempted to scramble out of bed, but a pair of arms had tightened their grip on her.

"Calm down, Granger, it's Saturday," Draco said sleepily pulling her back to him.

"Hermione," she corrected, turning to look at the source of the voice, and _those arms, maybe I'll just stay here…_ **shut up**, Hermione thought, silently berating herself for thinking that, "MALFOY!"

"Draco," he said calmly.

"Why the hell do you have your arms around me?" Hermione demanded, "you insufferable prat, you probably Imperio'd me and we're in the Malfoy dungeons or something."

"Now, Hermione, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Draco drawled, struggling to keep a straight face. He was rather enjoying the little fit his girlfriend was having. _3…2….1…_

"BOYFRIEND?" she screamed. _Merlin, I must be really out of it._

"Yes, dear, don't you remember?" Draco almost smiled, "We were playing that little game you insisted on, Truth or Dare, I think it was? And you had a little fit, by the way, you look so sexy when you're mad-"

"DRACO!" she yelled as she smacked him in the arm. He looked at her smugly.

"Yes, yes, I was getting to that. So you were screaming at me, and then you attacked me. We ended up in my little alcove where we shagged, and you were screaming my name, just like that," he smirked.

"Actually, if I recall, I was screaming "oh god" and "YES!", and not your name," her smirk faded into realization as the events of the night came back to her, "Fuck."

"Maybe later, I'm a bit tired, and we have all day, you know."

"Ugh, you're such a prick," she scowled.

"But you love me!" Draco interjected.

"Sure Draco, whatever you say. We don't have all day though, contrary to your belief, because I'm leaving as soon as we get this sorted out!"

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, pretending to look hurt.

"Whatever, I still hate you."

"Obviously not if you said you'd be my girlfriend."

"First of all, it was a dare! Secondly, we can't do this! **I **can't do this!" she cried out.

"Why not?"

"Because! You're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor! You're a pureblood, and I'm a lowly mudblood! It's always been Granger and Malfoy! You've ridiculed me for six years! How do I know you've changed? How do I know you're not going to drop me? How can I trust you! We're supposed to enemies! What will everyone think? It's wrong, I can't do this," she was on the verge of breaking again.

"Since when, Hermione, have you ever cared about what other people think?" Draco asked.

"Since this whole girlfriend thing came up!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Hermione, who cares? Who cares about our differences? Who cares about our status? Who cares that we were enemies?"

"Everyone! Especially our houses! Draco, I just don't know. I can't. I need to go."

"Wait. Since it was a dare, you have to be my girlfriend for a week."

"Draco…"

"Fine Hermione! But I wonder what Scarface, his sidekick, and the rest of Gryffindor will think when they find out that their mudblood Ice Princess whored herself out to me, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God."

The distraught look on her face was replaced with pure hatred and rage, and if that wasn't bad enough, her eyes were filled with hurt and anguish.

"You wouldn't," her voice was laced with malice.

"Try me," he growled.

She gave him one last look and fled.

_Fuck! _He had really screwed up this time. He had regretted saying those last few comments the second they flew out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop himself. She had gotten the best of him, as usual. _How the fuck am I supposed to win her over now?_ He straightened out the alcove and composed himself before stepping out into the corridor and striding down to the Great Hall.

-----------------------

Hermione ran. She rushed by some confused looking first years, and almost knocked into a couple from Ravenclaw. She was well aware of the looks she was getting, she was just too emotionally too wound up to care. She finally got to the Head rooms, collapsing once in the safety of her room.

It started off slowly. She just trembled at first. She was obviously trying to gain some control over all the emotions she was feeling. After a few minutes she was so overwhelmed, more overwhelmed than she already was, and gave in. Her whole body shook, intense raw emotion radiated off her, things started shattering; but she was oblivious to everything around her. Then the tears came. One trickled down her check, followed by another. Before long they were rolling down her cheek and splashing onto her disheveled clothes. She sat there like that, rocking herself back and forth, sobbing profusely, and alternating between screaming and whimpering incoherent things all while shaking, for quite some time. Finally the worst of Hermione's storm was over and she dragged herself up and went into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror, and looked away immediately at the sight of the state she was in. She was a mess. Her tear streaked cheeks were red and splotchy, and her eyes were so dry and puffy she didn't think she could cry any more, but a few stray drops were still making their way down her cheek, jumping off her chin, onto the counter. Her lip quivered a bit still and her hair- oh her hair. It was tangled and dripping with tears, and the sections of hair that managed to stay dry were attempting to frizz. To top it all off, her clothes were not only all messed up, but they were soaked along with everything else. The mirror didn't say anything though. It had heard her whole meltdown, and decided to keep its mouth shut. Slowly she peeled away the clothing and got into the shower. The tap was turned too far, and the water burst out scalding, but she didn't care. She hoped that the burning sensation would take her mind off of everything and wash away her problems. Unfortunately it didn't, but the water seemed to sooth her and calm her down. Stepping out of the shower, she groaned. She was sore. _Fuck. That's just fucking peachy._ She sighed and went to rummage through her clothes for something comfortable. Emerging into the bathroom again fully clothed, she put a bit of make up on and pulled her brush through her hair. After muttering a couple of charms to tame her hair and scourgifying the mess in her room, she went down to the Great Hall to make an appearance.


	3. Rough Mornings

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! they mean alot! 3 **

**Sorry this is rather late, i know i said i'd have it up thursday night, but i wasn't able to post it thursday, and then friday it wouldn't let me upload it. Here it is.  
**

**So the last chapter may have seemed a little weird. I would just chalk it up to the "after sex" high and Hermione not getting enough sleep, after all she was only half awake. Don't worry; they'll get together sooner or later. Enjoy!**

**Rough Mornings  
**

The corridors were almost deserted, besides the few stray people ambling into the Great Hall, and Draco was glad for that. He stopped before he reached the entrance of the Great Hall and took a deep breath. _Why the hell was she like that? It was like she didn't remember anything. Well, you did keep her up half the night...she probably wasn't fully awake. Whatever, cool and collected now, questions later_. He steeled his expression to be blank and distant. _So she hurt me, no one else has to know that. _Satisfied with his appearance, he walked into the Great Hall, taking his usual seat.

"Ohhh Draco," Pansy purred turning to him, "Where were you last night? I missed you…"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to his best friend, "Hey Blaise."

"Hmmph," Pansy's scowl faded into a smirk. So h_e thinks he can ignore me, huh?_ She almost laughed as she rubbed her foot up and down Draco's leg.

"So what were you doing last night? You didn't stop by; Head's business with _Granger?_" Blaise sneered.

"Yeah, Head business," Draco said, coolly. "And of course, after, wh- PANSY! Get the bloody hell off of me!"

Pansy looked taken back, but didn't reply. She instead stormed off in a muttering rage. _This is going to be a **lovely** morning. _Draco sighed.

------------

"Hey 'Mione," Harry called when he saw her walk over. "Where were you last night? Ginny said you never came back to your dorm."

"Oh, I got into a fight with Malfoy –_which is half the truth- _and I didn't get back till really late," she said sitting down. Ron glanced up, showing the alarmed look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Ronald," She said, before spooning some oatmeal into her mouth. Ginny was still looking at her, she could tell something was amiss. _What's she hiding? I'll find out later._ Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the younger girl's gaze. _Don't look her in the eye, don't look her in the eye. _She chanted in her head.

"So, Hermione, I guess today will have to be our girly gossip day, since last night had you a little preoccupied," Ginny said pointedly.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, definitely. Let me just finish my oatmeal and we'll go," she said stumbling over her words. _Shit, she knows something._ She ate slowly, trying to stall. Casually she looked around the huge room, her gaze falling on the Slytherin table. Luckily, Hermione didn't have to worry about running into him in the Head's common room, for Draco was still there with a few of his friends.

"Mione, what are you staring at?" Ron asked, pulling her attention away from the other table.

"You ready, Hermione? Let's go!" Ginny cut in saving her from having to reply.

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff," she busied her hands fumbling through the various books and pages of notes she had on hand.

"Bye boys! We'll catch you later, alright?" Ginny said before walking away, Hermione in tow. Dumbfounded, Harry and Ron watched them walk away.

"Girls," Harry shook his head, and Ron nodded in agreement.

--------

Hermione was breathing heavily when she closed her door and flopped onto the bed along side Ginny. She had practically chased the fiery redhead through the corridors trying to keep up with her.

"So? Tell me everything!" she demanded.

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione said innocently.

"Like hell there isn't! You know I'm going to find out somehow sooner or later," she paused. "So you might as well tell me! Tell me something! Anything! Who was keeping you busy _all _night last night? It couldn't have just been you getting caught up in the library, I know that look. Something's up."

Hermione signed surrendering, "guess."

"Uh, hmm. No, not him, no. No, no."

"How do you know it's a guy?" Hermione interrupted Ginny's rundown of all the guys she knew that Hermione would know.

"I don't know. I just figured it couldn't be a girl, because you probably would have been back sooner. Wait, why would a guy keep you that long anyways? Unless you-" her eyes widened. She sat up from her lazy laid back position and looked at her friend. "You have that look, that look that-"

"What look?" Hermione pried.

"ThatlookthatIgetwhenHarryandIshag," she sputtered.

"Pardon?"

"That look that I get…when Harry and I have sex," she finished lamely.

"Wha- Oh!" she blushed.

"OH MY GOD. You did, didn't you? You had sex," Ginny exclaimed.

"Ah, um, uh, yeah okay so, uh, I did," she stammered.

"With who! Where! Oh my god Mione, tell me everything!"

Hermione sat there silently shifting on her bed looking quite embarrassed. She looked at her nails and bit her lip, unsure what to do next.

"Come on! I'm dying to know! You know I won't tell anyone!" she paused, pondering for a moment, "wait. Was it with_ Malfoy!_"

"What? Why would you jump to that conclusion?" she said more sharply than she meant. Horrified at what she just revealed, her hand flew to her mouth.

"It was! That makes so much sense too! Who else would it be? I saw all the Gryffindor boys so it couldn't have been any of them, and we can rule out all the Slytherins, except Malfoy, and I didn't know you were friends with any of the Ravenclaws. So how was he? Was he as good as they say he is? Tell me everything! If you don't tell me I'll go ask Malfoy."

"GINNY! You will do no such thing!"

"Then tell me."

"Fine," she sighed, it was always a losing battle with Ginny. If she wanted something, she would do everything to get it. "Okay, -_here goes nothing_- so I met up with Malfoy for rounds, and we didn't feel like working on the project Snape assigned us, I know, gasp, but anyways. So I suggested we play Truth or Dare, cause-"

"What's that again?"

"Don't interrupt me!" she barked.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm just excited."

"Don't worry about it. Truth or Dare is a game that muggles play, the one with the questions you have to answer truthfully, and the things people dare you to do. Remember? We've played it before," Hermione explained. Ginny nodded. "Okay, so we were playing that, and somewhere in there I was dared to take my knickers off, yeah yeah, I know, oh and he asked me if I was a virgin, which I was, till later at least. Sometime during the game I asked him why he hated me, and he gave me the usual rubbish about how I _wouldn't understand,_ and all that. I dared him to try me, and he gave me the 'because I'm a pureblood and you shouldn't be better than me' speech and then we got into an argument and I ended up freaking out and screaming at him. And then, then I attacked him, I lunged at him and started punching him. He told me he liked me. He kissed me too."

A dreamy look washed over her face, she closed her eyes, reliving the moment. Ginny sighed impatiently, "and?"

"He led me to this room of his, and we…he..I…you know! Yeah… and in our, erm, throes of passion, he asked me to be his girlfriend, dared me really."

Ginny's open mouth formed a perfect 'O' as registered what happened, "that's so romantic! What'd you say?"

"Well, I sort of, er, screamed 'yes', uh, cause he decided to, um, um…"

"Um what? Send you over? Make you come? Orgasm?"

"Yeah, all of that. Afterwards, we were talking, and I guess he meant what he said about asking me, and I told him I did too. That's not even the worst of it," she rushed on. "In the morning, oh Merlin, I feel so bad, I was half asleep still, and I had forgotten what happened, so I kind of freaked out on him, and then I remembered what happened, and I kept spewing out all these reasons on why I couldn't be his girlfriend. I think I really hurt him. He said something really cold and _Malfoy-ish_ before I left. The emotions just overwhelmed me, Gin! Waking up to Malfoy, our fight, everything! I came back to my common room and freaked out! I mean like full out broke down. I- I just don't know what to do! How do I face him after that? He probably hates me! Oh Merlin, he's probably told everyone that he bedded the Head Girl!"

"Mione, it's okay, take a deep breath. We'll figure this out." She soothed, trying to ease the obvious discomfort the Head Girl was feeling. Hermione had flopped over onto her stomach, attempting to get a hold of herself by burying her face into her pillow. Her breaths were ragged and a hiccup could be heard every few minutes. Her legs kicked, while her hands clawed at her hair in frustration. The red head sat Indian style next to her and idly ran her fingers lightly over Hermione's back. Her body went rigid at first but soon relaxed as Ginny started tracing designs and small circles all over her back. The hiccups ceased and the breathing quieted along with the kicking. Soon she was lured into a comfortable slumber but Ginny continued her ministrations a while longer. When she was satisfied that the older witch was going to be alright she gently rolled her over, so there wouldn't be a chance of her suffocating. Careful not to disturb the peace, she got off the bed and slipped off Hermione's shoes to make her more comfortable.

Surveying the room for the first time since she had entered earlier that morning, she spotted the food that Hermione had brought up the evening before. Three large plates were overflowing with a wide selection of sandwiches, various fruits, and a huge assortment of sweets. After popping a few grapes into her mouth and grabbing a chicken sandwich she wandered around the room peering at the pictures and trinkets that adorned Hermione's room. Pretty seashells were scattered throughout the room, giving life to dull corners and overlooked nooks. She looked at the pictures that had been tediously set on the window sill and the large cherry wood dresser, munching thoughtfully. Her lazy gaze roamed over the magical photos of Harry, Ron and Crookshanks, and then to the muggle still photos of Hermione's parents, various muggle friends, Hermione's childhood, abruptly stopping at a framed letter elegantly written. Right then, in Ginny's thought cluttered mind, an idea pushed through. Quickly finishing her sandwich, she rummaged through her bag for a quill and parchment. Kneeling unceremoniously at the window sill she wrote quickly, as her hand seemed to take up a mind of its own.

**Mione-**

**You fell asleep and I thought I should let you rest since you probably really needed the sleep. I hope your nap was nice and you feel a bit better. Harry and Ron are probably wondering where you are, so you might want to go see them for a while so they don't think you've totally deserted them. Don't make plans for tomorrow. I've got plans for you and Malfoy. It will probably take all day so be ready. I'll cover for you, Harry and Ron will just think you're not feeling to well. Just trust me on this one, you may hate me tomorrow, but you'll thank me later. Have a great day and try not to stress out too much.**

**-Ginny**

**P.S. I fixed you a plate of food from the food you brought in last night, I figured you'd be hungry.**

Grabbing the note, she walked back over to the food and conjured a plate. It was soon full holding a ham and cheese sandwich, grapes, strawberries and banana slices, along with some mint nougats and dark chocolate eggs. She set the plate and the note on the bed next to the sleeping form of her friend, and quietly exited the room. Once the door clicked shut, she giggled childishly as she made her way out of the Head's common room. She had thought of more about what she was going to do concerning the Head Girl and her male counterpart all the way to the Gryffindor tower, and as soon as she got up to the girl's room she set to work, putting her plan into motion.


	4. Authors note

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry. School has been absolutely insane, with homework and everything. I haven't had time to get a new chapter up, I'm really sorry, and I'll try to get one up with in the next week or two. but no promises. / Thanks for waiting it out, and I haven't abandoned you yett!  
**


End file.
